Incompréhension
by sous le saule
Summary: Tout a commencé à devenir bizarre il y a quelques semaines. Un soir, notre maître est rentré et il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. (Cette fic fait la paire avec "Savoir saisir sa chance")
Tout a commencé à devenir bizarre il y a quelques semaines. Un soir, notre maître est rentré et il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Ca n'était jamais arrivé (si l'on excepte les deux types inquiétants qu'on n'avait jamais vus ressortir l'appartement, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient arrivés _avec_ lui).

Un frisson nous a parcourues. Nous sommes si curieuses ! Il y a si peu de nouveautés pour occuper notre ennui. Le nouveau venu a fait le tour du flat. Ses yeux bleus (le même bleu que celui que je peux apercevoir à travers la verrière, au petit matin des premiers jours de printemps sans nuage) nous ont contemplées avec surprise, d'abord. Puis, son regard a pris une expression que je ne connaissais pas. L'anthurium m'a dit plus tard qu'il se souvenait que la fleuriste chez qui il vivait auparavant regardait ses enfants comme ça, qu'on appelait ça de la tendresse. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela nous était destiné, mais ça m'a tout de même réchauffée, quelque part à l'intérieur. Nous avons resplendi de notre mieux, pour que le maître soit fier de nous. L'invité a fait des compliments sur nous. Des _compliments_ ! Il n'arriverait peut-être rien de fâcheux le lendemain.

L'homme aux yeux bleus est resté. On a entendu discuter toute la soirée. Leurs voix étaient animées, au début. Puis plus hésitantes. Finalement, ce ne furent plus que des murmures. Ils sont allés dans la chambre, et on n'a plus rien entendu. Enfin, presque rien. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour en dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai ma pudeur.

Pendant trois jours, nous avons été laissées à nous-mêmes. Complètement ignorées. Pas un regard, pas une goutte d'eau, pas une menace. Nous étions partagées entre la crainte et le soulagement.

Puis, notre maître a semblé se souvenir de notre existence. Celles d'entre nous qui ont un besoin quotidien d'eau ont soupiré d'aise. Nous nous attendions à payer ces trois jours de tranquillité, et chacune scrutait ses voisines à la recherche d'une tache, d'une mollesse dans la feuille qui la désignerait comme la victime du jour.

Rien. Pas un mot. Aucun exemple édifiant. Pire : notre maître affichait un étrange sourire, qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu. Pas un de ses habituels rictus menaçants. Un vrai sourire. Parmi nous, des rumeurs de fin du monde ont commencé à se propager.

Le même manège s'est répété les jours suivants. Une fois, je le jure, j'ai même entendu le maître fredonner pendant qu'il me débarrassait de mes fleurs fanées (que j'avais déjà remplacées par de nouvelles, encore plus chatoyantes).

J'étais là depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas être dupe. C'était forcément un test. Mais quelques nouvelles ont commencé à croire qu'elles pouvaient se laisser aller. Je riais de leur naïveté.

Oh, elles ont eu de la chance. Un jour où l'homme aux yeux bleus était là (et il venait de plus en plus souvent, nous l'avions bien noté), c'est lui qui a remarqué le premier la légère pâleur de leur feuillage. Il a vérifié prudemment qu'il était seul et il a fait _quelque chose_. Un regard concentré, un petit geste de la main. D'un coup, les feuilles ont arboré un magnifique vert plus profond que celui que ces petites sottes auraient réussi à produire par elles-mêmes. Tricheuses.

Mais elles avaient pris de mauvaises habitudes, et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ca n'a pas manqué : une semaine plus tard, l'une d'entre elles a osé présenter une légère tache brune. La petite inconsciente ! Les yeux bleus étaient à l'étranger pour quelques jours, j'avais entendu le maître parler avec lui au téléphone. Personne ne viendrait la sauver, cette fois. J'ai attendu avec délectation la preuve que j'avais raison depuis le début, et le juste châtiment de la paresse.

Le maître a entamé son inspection, le brumisateur à la main. Il s'est arrêté devant la coupable en fronçant les sourcils. Il a soulevé le pot, les lèvres pincées. Un frémissement s'est répandu de feuille en feuille parmi les témoins de la scène. Un moment d'une longueur insoutenable s'est écoulé.

Le pot et son occupante ont regagné leur place. Le maître nous a jeté un regard circulaire. « Vous avez de la chance qu'il vous aime ! » a-t-il marmonné d'un ton grinçant. Il s'est penché vers moi pour m'asperger d'eau, et je crois que je suis la seule à avoir entendu le murmure qui a suivi. « Moi aussi. »


End file.
